Hidden in the hidden VIllage of the mist
by 4iamgod
Summary: Trapped in the hidden village of the mist Naruto and his platoon of ninja's must work to together to live.


If I owned Naruto (which I don't) I would very happy. BUT I DON'T!

The heavy fog blinded them; the light reflecting off the ninja's armor was the only evidence that were alive. The thick wooded envierment proved to be most nefarious, after loosinga close friend.

_ "Damnet Shikamaru go on dont be an idiot, I'll find you later" said Tenten_, Shikamaru's head jerked to the side attempting to forget the days horrid events.

_She kept fighting but, the tree's kept grabbing her and pulling her back into the wood. _

_" SANE KUNO NO JUTSU" The emence power of the barrage of blades cut the tree's limbs but only for a second as they reached for her again crsuhing her"_

"damnet" said Shikamaru under his breath. "why must I thik about this now"

They stayed side by side close enough to read each others movements. They were each others eyes and ears. A rustling came from the bushes immediately Kakashi's sharingon honed in on the sound revealing the source of the disturbance was another woodland creature. Any movement or sound was a threat to the platoon of ninja's. Paranoia seemed to be the only hope of survival. Shikamaru lead the group in deep thought in search for a plan to get out of these foreign woods. Sakura was on the verge of giving some words of encouragement. Before she could even begin Naruto had taken off ahead of them.

_"Hmm… I see our number one surprising ninja had heard the noise as well" _said Kakashi under his breath. Naruto must have been several hundred yards in front of them by now. Complete silence came over the group of ninja's. The tension had risen if at all possible.

"Were did that idiot go Sasuke" whispered Sakura in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's sharingon began to react. In the blink an eye Sasuke was gone. Only Kakashi noticed that he took off into the fog after Naruto and now a replication held Sakura's hand. Kakashi smiled through his mask at the temerity of his students.

"Sakura I would like you to stay here by yourself, Naruto and Sasuke might need some assistance."

"Alone? What do you mean Sasuke is right he..." Kakashi swiftly thrusted a Kunai into the replications back. On contact the replication exploded into smoke. Sakura's expression went from scared to confused.

"But, when did he…were did he?" Sakura's heart pounded. Through another mood swing she had gone from confused to angry once again.

_"WHAAAT HOW DARE YOU TRIC ME SASUKE KUN LEAVE A GIRL ALONE IN THE WOODS YOU IDIOT!" _inner Sakura vexed by Sasuke's deceitful actions. She didn't show her emotions rather she smiled and said

"Go ahead; Sasuke will need more help then Naruto." Kakashi surprised Sakura rather then letting go of her hand immediately he squeezed it hard. Then let go and walked off into the mist. She watched until she could see him no more.

_"Ino, Ino were are you going?" _

_"I'm just going into the school to get some water, calm down you scardy cat" Sakura blushes and looks downward. _

_"Hurry back Ino!" She looked back up and Ino's head was cocked sticking her tongue out playfully. She turned and ran inside._

"YOU… WHO ARE YOU?" Shouted Naruto at the stranger.

"Why do you have that sword?" Shouted Naruto again. He had his Kunai pointed at the stranger with the furies eyes of a madman. He took a step back as the stranger began to laugh softly.

"I'm surprised you could hear me, that is very impressive, Naruto" His eyes looked up at Naruto and he smiled.

"How…How do you know my name?" He took another step back out of confusion and fear. The Kunai lowered slowly to his side and his unsettling eyes had calmed. Sasuke was begging to wonder who this could be, after knowing Naruto's name.

"Sasuke you've grown since last time we had met." Sasuke gasped and his Sharingon faded. The mind games seemed familiar but the voice and stature escaped him.

"Who are you, or are you afraid well kill you if we know?"

"Hahaha" "It's not that, if you know I may be forced to kill... you."

well that was it, ziiiip random noise makes no sense thanks for reading pleae rate and comment.


End file.
